


Never look back

by Multifanlover17



Series: Never look back [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Genocide, Pre-War, War, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifanlover17/pseuds/Multifanlover17
Summary: We all know what happened. The emperor was killed, the death star destroyed. We know the heroes. A jedi, a scoundrel, and a princess all risked everything to free the galaxy. But what about the rest? This is about the unsung heroes of the star wars...





	1. Prologue

Long ago, in a galaxy far far away….

A single cheer could be heard on every planet, in every city. “The Emperor is dead!” Years of oppression seemed to melt away with each celebration.

Endor was no different. Fires burned bright in every village, Ewoks and rebels alike dancing in joy. It almost seemed too good to be true, but no one dared to voice those thoughts, lest something else happen. For now, everything seemed right.

Freedom from the Emperor wasn't the only thing on a few people's minds. Off to the side, a small group of heroes were huddled together and talking softly. 

“So, what are you plans now?” A black-haired man in his late 20s was studying the couple sitting across from him. “Are you going to go back Natura or will you stay in Corucsant for awhile?” 

The blonde man names? on the other side of the small fire thought for a second before shaking his head. “I'm not sure yet. Now that the war is done, I feel the need to return to my people.” wait is he not human? who are his people? He glanced down at the beautiful young woman leaning against his chest. “But at the same time moment, I don't want to have to go back just yet. I know what awaits me there, being of age, but I don't know if I'm ready for the throne.” is he a prince of some sort? that would be awesome!

The woman stirs at his words, her chestnut colored hair falling in her face.is this princess leia? “You will be the finest king the Aeris kingdom has ever known. How could you doubt yourself?” Deep, chocolate eyes stared into his as she tried to convey the strength of her words. It was almost more than he could bear. 

An awkward cough rudely broke the moment, making them both jump. He glared playfully at the new arrival. The man was about his age, young with sandy blonde hair is this Han? so far there are two blonde men and dark haired man and dark haired woman, it’s hard to keep track because they dont have names lol and the bearing of a seasoned fighter. Next to him stood his sister, a pretty woman wait wati so thats luke? and leia? with long chocolate brown hair. She was currently elbowing her brother in the gut for interrupting the moment. 

As he pretended to gasp for breath, she walked over to the dark-haired man and bowled him over in a hug. “I can't believe it's actually over. We're free.” She worried that they would all wake up from the dream.

Tilting her head back to look at him, her new lover gently pressed a kiss to her lips. “Don't overthink it, princess. Right now we just need to enjoy the moment.” Completely ignoring everyone else around, he scooped her onto his lap and stole her breath away. It was going to be a long time before he let her up for air.

While her brother stood there flabbergasted, the blonde man looked over at his betrothed in deep thought. When their eyes met again, there was no dimming the spark this time. A full blown inferno was now begging to be let go, to be fed.

And fed it was going to be. Leaning in close, he carefully tucked some of her long hair behind her ear. A small smirked found its way into his face as he watched the blush start creeping its way up her face. Slowly closing the gap between them, he put one hand behind her head and the other on her back. Pulling her in the rest of the way, one would have sworn the wind stopped and the earth stood still.

Nothing existed but the two of them the minute their lips made contact. Soft at first, the heated passion gradually started to grow. By the time they broke apart, a huge crowd had gathered to cheer them on. 

Blushing furiously, they broke apart and stood to address the crowd. “It has been an honor to serve with each and everyone of you. We will never forget the heroes who have fallen, nor the ones left fighting. But for now, it is time for us to return home.” He looks at the speechless woman beside him and chuckles. “i have some unfinished business to attend to.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months back, and things are going to start heating up

Six months passed since the death of the Emperor and peace was slowly returning to the galaxy. The young couple had returned home and settled back into normal life. Or, as normal as can get for Prince Baron and Princess Lara of the planet Natura.

Baron

‘This is ridiculous!’ The thought raced through Baron’s mind as he paced the palace hall. ‘I've fought in the Galactic Civil War and against enemies worse than the soldiers of Levaria. I'm Crown Prince of the Aeris kingdom for crying out loud! Yet here I am terrified of a simple princess!!’ he was wound so tight that when a small hand touched his shoulder, he nearly jumped out of his skin!

Turning around, he was floored by the sight of a woman more beautiful than a thousand sunsets. Russet colored hair framed her face in soft curls that beckoned me to run my fingers through them. A smile as bright as the sun parted plump lips, bringing a glow to her creamy skin. 

A two piece dress hugged the most perfectly curved body in all the kingdoms. A violet platinum crop top accentuated soft, supple breasts. The skirt was flowy with white flowers weaving in and out throughout. Draped over her slender shoulders was a sheer shawl the same color, but with small gems sewn into the border. Dainty feet and shapely legs were decorated by silver straps and life-like butterflies. Her Betrothal Mark was clearly seen, making her seem like a visible warm summer breeze.

Being from the Bestia kingdom, Lara never did like a lot of clothing. Their culture was that of oneness with the creatures of our world, in many different ways. But she always considered others before her own comfort and made an effort to honor any other kingdom she may have been in. This made her even more beautiful in his eyes.

A light giggle finally reminded him that breathing was kind of important. He was just coming back to reality when Lara wrapped her arms around his trim waist, sighing contently. That was all it took to kick his brain into gear and he wrapped well sculpted arms around her. Reveling in the feel of just how well she fit with him, Baron stood there for a few minutes. 

Their moment was brought to an abrupt halt with the sound of a throat being awkwardly cleared behind them. A fierce blush colored Baron’s cheeks as he turned to see who interrupted, only to be greeted by his smirking Imperator, Igneel. The red-headed commander was trying (yet failing) to hide his amusement at the embarrassed look on   
his prince’s face. Groaning internally, Baron knew that once they were alone there would be no ceasing to the teasing his best friend would dish out. ‘At least he values survival enough that he isn’t saying aloud whatever the heck is going through that maniacal mind of his.’

Turning back to Lara, he gave the most apologetic look that he could muster. “I’m sorry, Lara. Looks like my idiot commander has something to say that couldn’t wait.”

She gave him another quick hug and a peck on the cheek. “Go on. The future king of Aeris shouldn’t put off anything.” she leaned close and whispered into Baron’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “Besides, this will give me time to change into something slightly more...appropriate...for the occasion at hand.” he nearly swallowed his tongue as Lara stepped back. As she turned to walk away, Baron couldn’t help but notice the sensual smirk adorning her lips. And how she put just a little more sway into those perfect hips of hers.

He couldn’t tear his eyes from her until Lara rounded the corner and vanished from sight. Sighing, he finally turned to Igneel. Who, of course, was now holding in so much laughter that his whole body was shaking. However, two could very well play this game. 

A devious grin made its way onto Baron’s face as he focused on a point over Igneel’s shoulder and hollered. “Ah, Venia! Could you kindly join us for a minute.” Watching Igneel suddenly turn the same shade as his hair and stand to attention had Baron doubled over in belly-busting laughter. 

After a frantic moment looking around, Igneel realized that his second-in-command was nowhere to be seen. Giving Baron’s arm a light punch, he chuckled. “Alright, alright. You got me” Igneel clapped Baron on the shoulder. “Shall we call a temporary truce?”

“Well..” Baron made a show of thinking heavily about it. “I suppose you’re useful enough.” both men shared a hearty laugh before Baron finally pulled himself together. “So, what was it that had you invading my last moment with Lara for several days?”

“I am truly sorry I had to.” Igneel says with sincerity. “Unfortunately, a small matter has arisen that your father wishes to speak with you about.” 

The slightly more formal hint in Igneel’s voice had Baron a little on edge. “Just a small matter?” his voice was colored with a pinch of disbelief as he raised a golden eyebrow. Nevertheless, he followed Igneel to the king’s chamber.  
Once they entered, both men bowed and waited for the king to invite them further. A deep chuckle reverberated throughout the chamber as the king rose to greet them. “Baron, my son, there is no need to be so formal. This is a very important week for you.” laying a hand on both their shoulders, his father straightened Baron and Igneel up. Looking over at Igneel, the king gave a soft smile. “And mighty Igneel, you may as well be my second son, for you have been Baron’s most loyal companion. May you continue to be such.”

Baron was beginning to get a strange feeling, and it got worse the more his father spoke. Finally, he couldn’t keep from speaking. “Dad, what’s wrong? I know you’ve always been kind to all, but the way you’re speaking has me more than a little worried.”

A tired smile found its way onto the king’s face. “Always the astute one, young Baron.” sighing sadly, the king continued. “Unfortunately, I do have some rather difficult news to bring up. The doctors from Sero have gone back, for there is nothing more they can do. The sickness ravaging my body is unstoppable.”

It took a second for the gravity of the king’s words to sink into Baron’s head. But when it did, his heart felt like it was about to break. Shaking his head, he tried valiantly to hold back the tears that suddenly appeared. “No...no, that can’t be right. It was bad enough a when we lost mother last year. Now you’re telling me...that I’m going to lose you too?!” anger started to seep into the sadness that wrang out in his voice. “Why?! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?! I would’ve come back from the fighting sooner! I would’ve spent more time with you than attending to everything else after i was back!” finally unable to bear it, the crown prince broke down and cried on his father’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didnt put anything in the last chapter, but I'm new to writing on here. I already had these two chapters written, so they're up quickly. But I'll try to keep a weekly writing schedule. Please go easy on me, this is my first fic here.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change is always scary. Having people you know well close makes all the difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry! I know I said a week. Hopefully this makes up for it

The next few days flew by in a blur of activity. News of the King’s fate had started to spread like wildfire, prompting condolences from every corner of Natura. Tears were shed, goodbyes said, and arrangements made. Unfortunately, it wasn't but a day until the King succumbed to the sickness. 

At that point, time seemed to just stop for the Prince. Since the Queen had passed, him and his father had become even closer than before. The thing that hurt the worst was that his father wasn't going to be there for his wedding, nor would he see the following coronation. There was so much anguish in his heart that Baron thought it might burst.

The only thing that kept Baron sane through it all was the thought that, soon, the best woman he had ever encountered would be his alone. And while she's been preparing for the wedding, he’s been able to catch glimpses of her from a distance every so often. More often than not, she's in the company of Venia. 

Watching from a distance, Baron couldn't help but see the differences in the two women. While Lara was supple and curvaceous with russet colored locks, Venia was smaller and more lean with midnight black hair. However the lithe, deceptively powerful woman is one of the few warriors besides Igneel that he trusted with Lara’s life.

Baron had to chuckle, though, thinking about the dynamics between Igneel and Venia.There was a reason she was Igneel’s second-in-command. Despite coming from a poor background, she rose quickly in the ranks and caught the attention of the Queen. She personally finished Venia’s training, just as the King had done with Igneel. In fact, that's where the two met.

Igneel was instantly smitten by the dark-skinned warrior. He was always making comments about her prowess on the battlefield, or her grace when training a new learner. Everyone in the army knew something was up. (Well...everyone but the two people in question, that is)

The wind started to pick up around him, as if sensing his mood. His flowing, sky blue shirt was open in the front, wrapping around him in the stiff breeze. His broad, muscular chest expanded with a deep breath as he took in the beauty of the sky.   
Stopping for just a moment longer, he let the calm of nature quiet his mind. This allowed him to finally feel ready for the rest of his day. 

Another dry chuckle left Baron’s lips as he turned back towards the palace. It was the second day after his father had passed and he had preparations to finish. Even Luke, Han, and Leia were coming from Coruscant for support as well as the wedding and coronation. He couldn't have asked for better people to call friends. 

Speaking of such friends, a familiar twinge was felt at the back of his mind. ‘Ah, that must be Luke. They're here early’ Picking up his pace, Baron went straight to the landing pads. A scruffy looking ship was already parked on one of the levitating pads. Chuckling, he flew (yes folks, the people of Aeris can fly) up to welcome his fellow warriors. 

Once he made it up to the pad, Baron was greeted with the sight of four beings and two droids coming off the craft. 

“Welcome, my comrades!” His deep baritone resonated throughout the area, bouncing off buildings and ships alike.

“Your Highness," Han said. A smirk colored his tanned faced briefly, bowing to the Prince. Then there was a smack to his arm that caught him by surprise. “Hey!"

“What did I say about being...you?” Tiny yet fierce, Princess Leia was a force to be reckoned with. Han just grumbled, trying to fix his slightly graying hair against the wind.

The third person put his arms around Leia, his short sandy blonde hair blowing in the breeze. Chuckling, he ruffled the chocolate brown locks. “Don’t be too hard on Han. You know he does this to deflect from the mood." Sobering slightly, Luke reached out a hand. “I am sorry, Baron. Your father sounded like a good man.” A roar from the Wookie, Chewy, added to the sentiment. 

Trying not to tear up, Baron too the offered hand and gave it a solid shake.”Thank you, all of you. It's easier knowing good friends are close.” He cleared his throat, composing himself. “Come. Let's get you settled.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. It's not very good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse. This is to get the next chapter out

People were bustling all around as they entered the palace, they're light and airy clothing fluttering behind them. But this wasn't what caught everyone's attention. The grandness of the palace they were walking through even took Leia by surprise. The wide halls were full of priceless artifacts and paintings. Open windows dotted the walls to allow the breeze to flow freely, while the sun glittered off golden designs etched in the walls. The rooms they were shown to were even more beautiful, with large canopy beds and intricate bathrooms. 

“Wow, Baron. This is amazing.” As a poor street kid on Corellia, Han had never known places like this. Luke just gaped as they met up in his room. 

“My ancestors really liked things to be big and shiny.” Baron almost seemed embarrassed by it all, fiddling with the end of his light colored sleeves as if he was a nervous child. 

Leia could sympathize. “Makes just being you kinda hard, doesn't it?” At this, Baron nodded sheepishly, the slight blush a contrast to his pale skin. 

Luke took this time to pipe up. “So where's Lea? I figured she'd have greeted us too.”

“She's preparing for the wedding g in a few days. It's tradition for the bride to spend the week before the wedding on the groom's planet. She uses this time to practice her hair, learn the finer points of the kingdom, and to finish picking details for the wedding. The only bad thing is the groom isn't allowed to see her this whole week.” He sighed. “She was allowed to my father's funeral a couple nights ago, but she had to wear a veil.”

“Sounds even more complex than an Alderaan wedding.” Leia was intrigued with their customs, so she was enjoying this lesson. 

A brisk knock on the door brought them back to reality. Turning, they saw a beautiful young woman with platinum hair in royal guard armor at the door. 

“Venia, come in.” Upon entering, they realized she wasn't much taller than Leia but her steel blue eyes held a fierceness that spoke of a true warrior. 

Bowing quickly, she got right to the point. “Sire, the advisors are ready to finish preparations for the coronation.”

Baron groaned at this. “They will not stop til I am there.” He groaned again. “I'm sorry, my friends but this requires my attention. I'll have Venia here help you settle in.” With a quick bow, he turned to leave. Stopping by the warrior, he patted her shoulder. “At ease. These are good people.” 

“Of course, Sire.” She relaxed a fraction, but Luke noticed that her mind was still guarded. He made a mental note to speak to Baron about it. 

Venia turned back to the guests. “Now, how about we get the rest of your things.”


End file.
